


A New Age

by finalheavenlockhart



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finalheavenlockhart/pseuds/finalheavenlockhart





	A New Age

Night. A luscious dark blue blanketing the city as she wandered about the outskirts of her home. It came tonight for different reasons, there was no restless spirit within. Long legs did not shake with unnecessary energy, red pools did not refuse her sleep. No. This time, a thought to tell came in her dreams, reminiscence of earlier in the day. There was a moment to recall, a moment worth wandering the streets under that night sky for.

Passing by the under-lit roads, a clock in the distance took notice of the hour and struck a noise, making Tifa turn her head to look. The keys jingled within her hand, yet for her it was a noise all but miles away. Midnight. No stars above. She continued forward though, delicate stride moving further and further away from that clock; as its toll sounded, it too faded away.

Her long fingers ran through wandering bangs of dark hair. The wind picked up at night to play against her skin, far more once she was outside Edge. But there was a special sight in reward for such a journey on foot. There on the cliff was where the martial artist stood, balled fists undone upon the city’s lights.

Earlier in the afternoon, she stopped in her tracks with wide eyes, a man passing by briefly brushing her own shoulder. Tifa’s face came to life, iridescent glow finding it’s way to the man, urgent tone lined with curiosity in her voice. “Excuse me, why do you have…”

"Oh. There was a meeting a month ago about it. Everyone really wanted them here… Guess we need a little life in the city, huh?"

It was hard to discern at first. But she saw them. A small design of life scattered about the city, while her legs rested, dangling upon the edge. Her city founded and created by ruins, reborn again as each year passed. Mistakes and ignorance gave birth to hope. Her own mistakes… Her own ignorance. They laid ground along with the others. She leaned back, hands flat on the dirt to push her weight against.

Hurt. It hurt to think about it. Of the sights so many could not see, how much was her fault. Through such anger, such sorrow, it laced within her heart. Destruction imprinted itself on her body, scars and callouses showing her physical regret. But…

That’s not all there is. There are people, countless people moving forward. Remembering. Continuing. Starting. I’m… I’m starting too.

She let her hair fall into her face as she bent down to brush off the dirt on her pants. The sun would come up by the time Tifa would get back to 7th Heaven. And that was alright with her. She wasn’t tired at all. Today too. I’ll start today… With those trees.


End file.
